Time Ruins the Soul
by dehumbugged
Summary: What if Bella was never human? She is a very old and different kind of vampire, a shape sifter that has become Bella, and the Cullen's are now part of her new game. OOC
1. Meeting my Maker

Chapter One

My life and death all started when human life was coming to its full potential, it was in the beginning when my life ended, and began again. I had seen 17 winters and was the most beautiful woman any of my people had ever seen; I was envied and lusted after by many. I had many lovers and even more enemies. My hair fell to my mid back and was almost black but when the sun hit it just right it would shine a brilliant brown. My eyes were murky gray, I had curves in all the right places, and I stood at about 5'6". I had yet to lose my youth and never lost a chance to use its power to help me. I would play games and tricks on others to please me and sedate my boredom. And although they could be wicked and cruel it never stopped a man from begging on his knees for me. I was sneaky and seemed to be able to blend in or hide from anyone who was looking for me; many said I was lucky for this gift that came naturally to me. I took no notice of them though, this was my game and I was always the winner, not for any ability but because I am the best. Then suddenly my life was drastically altered because of one weak, pathetic man, that I came to know as a vampire named, Clode.

When I first met Clode I only took notice of him because he was new and so very handsome. I thought I could use him in a game of jealousy I had started with my favorite man I had, but the tables turned quickly. I made friends with Clode and quickly got him to bed, I manipulated him into thinking I loved him. He wanted me to leave my village with him forever and be only his, when I refused he left me and the village, and although I was frustrated to have lost my new play toy I was glad he left so I could go back to my many other men who were waiting for me. I had let my guard down, and it was the last time I ever will, for that night he came back for me and stole me away. No matter how hard I kicked or cried he never even flinched, like he didn't even feel it. I was shocked after hours of running at speeds I didn't think anyone could possess, when he put me down gently, looked at me with that sappy look in his eyes, whispered he was sorry, and bit me! He drank from my body till there was nothing left and then gave me his blood. It was one of the few times that I had ever been truly confused. When I woke my throat burned and I found myself in the arms of Clode. I went to sit up and get away from him when I realized where I was; in the dirt, underground. I began to scream and wriggle around trying to get free of his binding grip, when he seemed to of awoken. He started to pull me upwards toward what I hoped was the surface, and thankfully it was. When we broke free I was suddenly at the first tree I saw, my back pressed against it firmly, facing Clode, I then realized that my feet had carried me here without me realizing it at the same speed that Clode was carrying me last night. Clode started to walk towards me; I was frustrated and wanted to know what was going on, so when a growl suddenly erupted from me I wasn't as surprised as I probably should have been. Clode stopped in his tracks, and just smiled at me, I almost attacked him then, it almost seemed like all these new traits were just a part of me, so I decided I needn't worry anymore about them and let them have me. So I growled and another menacing noise came from me, showing Clode that he needed to explain what he had done. So this time when he took another step toward me I let him, and he began to explain.

"I am a vampire, an eternal creature of the night, who lives off of others life force; their blood. I have been around for a few years and I had become very lonely, so when I found you and realized how much we love each other, I knew we should be together forever. So I changed you into a vampire, I am your creator, here to teach you the ways of being the creature that we are and to love you with everything I have." He said a sentence with each step.

All I could think was how badly my game with him had backfired onto me; he thought I loved him! I stood there for a moment with Clode standing directly in front of me waiting for my response. He thought I'd be surprised but would accept it because it meant I could be with him forever, how sorely mistaken he was. But on the other hand I really didn't know how to be, or how to get by as this new creature, and he did say eternal, so does that mean I get to stay this young and beautiful forever? How could I object to that, so I guess there is no real reason to be angry at him? This could be a whole new game, I could be what he wants from me until I learn enough and then take care of him, in this new mindset killing just doesn't seem like that much of an issue. So I smiled and looked up to Clode who had be patiently waiting for me like the good boy he is, and I jumped into his arms kissing him and rubbing my body against his, until he smiled back thinking I was just happy to have him. Then we had sex right there on the forest floor next to the hole where we had come to the surface only a short while ago, all night long. Adapting quickly to this new body, every move I made felt right. This is what I was meant to be; now I was complete.


	2. Growing Bored

**I forgot to put in my last chapter, but I don't own any of the ideas from Twilight, Vampire Diaries, or True Blood.**

**This story takes a little while to get to the Bella and Edward part, but don't worry its coming. **

Chapter Two

I stayed with Clode for many years, and while he thought I was the doting lover, I had many of my own lovers that he knew nothing of. I of course played my games with them as well, but the game of Clode has grown boring to me as of late. He had taught me all I need to know of this new creature I had become. That as being a vampire I was dead so my body consisted of no heartbeat, that my skin was cold to the touch because even though I had humans blood running through my veins I was still a vampire; I was still dead. As a vampire I had the power to "compel" as Clode called it, I could make any human do whatever I commanded of them, even make them forget that I compelled them in the first place. I now had speed that let me move so fast that the human eye couldn't pick up my movements and stealth so no human could detect me. I could drink from a human then compel them to forget and go home, or as I liked to do often was to just drain them dry. Clode taught me how to create and kill a vampire; to create you must drink the human dry like he had done to me and then fill their bodies with your blood, then you must bury them and wait till they awaken in their new form. Once you have created a vampire you are their master, their sire, and you have power and control over them, until you renounce the power and set them free. Most vampires do this after the newborn is old enough to have learned control, but sometimes you could trade your creations if the master gives them away and they are willingly bitten. To kill one is much easier; you only have to drive a stake through their un-beating heart, that or burn them. The sun was a problem the first few years of my new existence, since we burn to ashes in its light, but Clode had made friends with a witch years ago who had owed him a favor, so with a ring that is alike to the one that Clode has, I now wear it for the rest of my eternity, it protects me from the sun and allows me to walk in the warmth of its rays. The only downfall of being this new creature, is I must be invited into someone's home before I may enter, but once invited I can come and go as I please. For the most part I still look like my human self, just a beautiful as ever but when I am hungry or lusting the veins under my eyes protrude some, my pupils dilate making my eyes look black, my canines extend into my fangs, and although it changes my appearance I think I just makes me look even more powerful, especially when I'm going in for the kill. Clode also told me about the switch we have in our minds, a way to turn on and off our humanity, but I truly think I have no switch. When Clode changed me I lost any humanity that I had, and for tha**t **I am very thankful to him. I like to be me, with no human feelings, for I am superior, with no need for petty human emotions. A while after my change we figured out I had some extra abilities, I had a protection over my mind that I could throw out to cover others if I ever felt the need, it protected me from anyone trying to invade my mind or find me, I could also change my appearance and any objects that I was touching, Clode called me a "Shape shifter". Clode thinks I am just wonderful and amazing and that's why I have these gifts; I just find it easier to play my games, they way I used to as a human. Now though I could truly become someone else if I wanted, I can even give myself a fake heartbeat, warm skin and a human smell to trick others. Clode has taught me everything I need to know and more for this life but I really feel no need to keep him around anymore, he tends to be nothing but a nuisance to me. He is my maker and the only vampire older than me that I know of, he is the only one who can control me, and I will not allow anyone that power. So I have come to the decision; it is time to end Clode forever.

I have been waiting and while I thought that Clode would be easy to end he is careful even around me, which is right of him, but I am supposed to be his lover, his 'one and only' as he tells me often. Though soon enough in our bedroom one morning he got out of bed with his back to me, which gave me the opportunity I was waiting for. I had even slept with the stupid stake just waiting for my moment. I quickly whipped it out and plunged it through his spine and into his heart, before he could even react to my movement. In a moment all the veins in his body were protruding, he finally died the true death. And I was free.

I was in Greece when I ended Clode. It was the beginning of Greece and I was learning of its gods and customs that the humans created and believed in, so I decide that my human birth name should have died with me and the people who knew it, so I let it. I took on my new name that I stole from the people of ancient Greece, Abbondon, god of revenge and death. I liked the name and it was lost to the soil of the bodies buried within it, no one knew the meaning but I thought it suited me none the less. So I guess you can just call me Abby.


	3. Creating Lexi

Chapter Three

As the years went on I played a role in many of the humans' greatest events and tragedies. I came and went into their world as whoever I pleased. I could kill off someone and take over their lives pretending to be them, or I could just as easily compel any of them to do my bidding, then just sit back and watch what came of it. It was all a game, whatever pleased me is what I would do, for no one could stop me and even if they tried they would never know who I was, for I would just shift into another form. I was rarely in my own form because no one deserved the honor of seeing my true form.

It wasn't long after I had finished toying around with Alexander the Great that I found out of the existence of other mythical creatures. They were even another kind of vampire, I was intrigued so I watched for a while always hidden in the shadows, never to be detected. I saw they wouldn't burn in the sun as I did but sparkled instead to which when I first found this out just laughed, almost not believing how funny it was for a monster to sparkle. To be destroyed they had to be ripped apart and all the pieces burned away. Some of them had special powers kind of like me, which for my kind is almost unheard of but for them seemed quite frequent. Some could read minds; others could inflict pain or take your senses away all together. Their change which was triggered by a human bitten, but not drained, it was unbearably painful and took three days to complete. They were strong and fast like my kind yet I was far more powerful from my many years I had been this way. They didn't gain anything over the years; they actually lost power over their first year of the change. Their eyes changed permanently also, red with the human blood they consume. I also found out that most travel by themselves or with a mate, because apparently they mate for life, how much more boring could it get? This is much different though from the coven, as they call themselves, which I've been watching. It consists of many vampires all in one town never moving some barely leave the castle they reside in altogether. This coven is interesting with the power it holds over the rest, they call themselves rulers, and the rest of the vampires just bow to them, how pathetic. I am quite glad I decided to walk through Italy, they are my new game.

I changed my appearance to a tall blonde with silky hair that even in the braid I had it in, reached my mid back. My skin was as pale as the rest of these strange vampires, with a beautiful face with sharp defining facial features. I decided my name for this game will be Lexi, and walked right into the castle since it was considered a museum as a way to draw humans in, so I didn't need to be invited in, lucky for me. The human receptionist gave me odd looks, which I returned, what sane human is willing stays with vampires? I walked up and told her I was looking for whoever was in charge, which she then dialed a phone number and whispered into the receiver which I thought odd since she knows I can hear the whole conversation. She was telling the woman on the other end someone was here for Aro to which they said they would be right there. It really didn't seem like a conversation that needed to be kept private, but I will never understand humans. When the woman who introduced herself as Heidi arrived she led me down a hallway to where she said her masters were. Wow they really have everyone calling them master? I'm going to like it here when I make my way up this silly anarchy.

We walked into a large thrown room where three men were seated on large chairs; you could see the marks on the walls from fights and burn marks on the floor which I'm guessing are from executions. It was all meant to look very intimidating, but I just wanted to laugh at their attempts. I walked right up to the man who I suspected to be Aro and introduced myself as Lexi while holding my hand out for him to take. To which he smiled, let me know I was right for he introduced himself as Aro, and took my hand, which is when his smile vanished. He looked at me oddly to which I only smirked. I had heard of his power to read minds at only a touch, but with my shield he could hear nothing from me. He then called forward Jane after letting go of me, and letting me step back down. A young girl I'm guessing about 14 when she had been changed, came forward with and evil smile on her face, I can tell I'm going to like her. She stared at me for a moment, I wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish but I was positive it wasn't going to be able to work, to which I was once again proven right when her face turned downward into a grimace. At this Aro started clapping his hands excitedly like a human child would do, how odd these vampires were, so alike to humans. Aro then stood up and asked if I had any other abilities, to which I told him about my ability to compel but called it control and explained it as a power, not just a trait like it was to my kind. I also told him about my shield and how I can expand it to shield others. He seemed excited for me to try my control on other vampires when I told him I had no idea if it worked on vampires for I had never tried. He was smiling from ear to ear as he called forward a vampire named Demetri, and asked me to try to control him. So I told this man standing in front of me to attack the big brute in the corner, lose and then forget I made him do it, to which he promptly did so. When he lost he walked to Aro and stood in front of him, and although we could all hear he spoke only to Aro how he didn't have a choice but to do as I said, but he knows what he did and why he did so. So there was a flaw with other vampires with my control but all the same very helpful to know. Aro thought the same and offered me a spot on his guard, to which I accepted.

I gained rank quickly showing off my developed fighting skills, while never telling anyone how old I was or how I had all the knowledge and skill. I thought this was humorous since I wasn't even showing off; this was only the easy stuff. I didn't want them to know all my moves in case it came to a time where I was going to fight the vampires I was training. I was soon known as the Volturi Princess, I wore a red cape and had a thrown of my own. This was only a few hundred years after I first came here. A new man had come to join us, lost like many others who had come and begged for their place with us. He was different from the rest though so I spent more time with him, for he drank blood only from animals, which I thought was very stupid but all the same, he interested me. I found out about his diet and how it affected his eye color to be a wonderful topaz, which I was a little jealous of, I have had these same red eyes for a while now and they were starting to bore me. I made friends with Carlisle this new recruit for the Volturi. I didn't think he would make it, and every day Carlisle was trying to convince me to leave thinking that the Volturi were evil. I wanted to make my power here last a little while longer by giving myself something to keep me occupied so I decided that I would bed Carlisle. Then take the way out he was giving me, by writing a letter saying I was out to explore and live differently for a while, saying I would come back when I felt it was right. Carlisle would think he got to me and I could leave to find a new game. So that's what I did, I pursued Carlisle and after a week he finally gave in, he had a hard time holding out for just that week, you could see in his eyes how much he wanted me, but then again so did everyone else. By the time we were through we had completely destroyed three rooms. He was good but I've had better, though I let him believe he was amazing, and laid out hints that he'd gotten to me and I was thinking about leaving. I almost laughed when he told me that was his first time, and he was glad it was with me. I just smiled and kissed him, then I left to my chambers packed up what I wanted wrote the note and left, shifting into a completely new identity as soon as I hit the city limits.


	4. Becoming Bella

Chapter Four

It had been a long time since my game with the Volturi, I thought about going back a few times, I missed the power they just gave me, but I always seemed to find an intriguing new game to keep me preoccupied. I had been to school, had jobs, and been a world leader, a bringer of destruction, a bum, even a whore, just because I wanted to. Now I was bored with being the humans that I came up with, I was in Washington when I decided to steal someone's life, to become them after draining them dry. So when I walked into the airport and the first thing I saw was a young girl about my age when I died, with her father getting her from the airport and greeting her with an awkward hug, and I thought, perfect. She wasn't close to her father, her only caretaker it seemed, and by her amount of baggage she had just moved here so no friends. I followed them home running in the forest beside the car, listening to their conversation, picking up that she came from Phoenix where her mom lived who just got remarried, and she wanted to give them space, or whatever. I would only take a day to get to know how to play her, so I watched her as they got home to Forks where her father was the chief of police. Her name was Isabella Swan, but she liked to be called Bella, she was shy and did what she could to fit in. She felt out of place but was trying to live here for her mother. She had school tomorrow but by then she would be dead and I would be in her place. I watched her as she slept, she tossed and turned because of the rain it seemed, for when it let up she slept more soundly. When dawn came she rose and got ready for the day, she went out to her truck her father gave her. I raced ahead and shifted into a young girl who had torn clothes and looked lost. I figured it would make the game more fun if she would follow me willingly to her death. So I stumbled out onto the road in front of her car crying fake human tears and begging for help from her, saying my mommy was right out in the woods and she needed this girls help right away. She seemed hesitant but followed me anyways, I let her lead the way and with her back turned to me I shifted into her. When she turned around she gasped, and I mocked her by gasping back in the same fashion then laughing a sinister hollow laugh. My fangs started to emerge as I told her of her impending doom, and how I was going to take over her life and become her, and once I was done I was going to kill everyone she loves. To which she begged me to take her life and move on, to spare her father, I just smirked. Things to remember about being Bella, very loyal to ones she loves. Then I lunged forward and drank from her till she was dry, I buried her deep in the soil so no one would ever find her. I then shifted myself to be in her clothes and looking dry, since for the moment it wasn't raining. When I got back to her house after school I would just compel her father to invite me in.

When I got to the school I discovered just by the smell, vampires, the sparkling kind, were at the school. Another twist to my new game, this pleased me very much.

I walked in and went to all my classes and played the part as Bella quite well if I may say so myself. I didn't seem to have any of the vampires in my classes so far, so at lunch when I saw them sitting at a table in the corner, I quickly dismissed the girl blabbering on at my side to go say hello to them. When I got there you could tell they never had any human come talk to them, which I thought they'd want if they were attending a school to be more human, isn't that what they wanted? Instead of showing my confusion though I just smiled innocently like the real Bella would and asked the smallest woman with short hair if I could sit next to her, because I was new so had no place to really be. After giving me an odd look she collected herself put on an excited smile and said of course. I told them my name and they in turn introduced themselves. The short one I first talked to was Alice, the blonde man with many scars, who looks like he fought in the southern wars, I was there for a while but they bored me quickly, like most things do, was Jasper, Alice's' boyfriend. The large man with short curly hair was Emmet and his girlfriend, a blond who was pretty but nowhere near as beautiful as my true form, was Rosalie. And the one lone male with windswept bronze hair was Edward. He was staring at me with hatred and blood lust in his eyes, I had seen that look once before in my time with the Volturi one vampire had found his 'singer' and couldn't stop the blood lust. I then figured it must be Bella's blood since I copied her down to even the scent of her blood. So I just stared right back with hatred in my eyes but a smirk on my face, before I turned back to Alice who was talking about shopping. For a moment I wondered how they could be in a school with all these humans and why was Edward holding back from attacking me, when I realized their eye color, it was the same topaz color I had seen years ago. They only drank from animals. A group this large of animal drinkers was odd, but it only added to the fun of my game, knowing Edward would do anything to keep from killing me only made me want to push him to his limits see how much he could take. So I stayed with them at lunch and pretended he wasn't there but when someone mentioned that he had biology next I couldn't miss my chance in saying how I did too. When he tried to find a way out of it I convinced him to stay by giving him Bella's innocent look while looking up through my lashes with a flirtatious smile upon my face. While mentioning out loud how I needed someone to help me through class since it was the middle of the semester and I had no friends yet. After my display his, family not understanding why he wanted to leave so desperately, made him go with me.

Once we were sitting next to each other, I knew if I didn't do something fast that he could leave and not come back to his coven until I was gone, which would ruin my fun. So during the lab we had to do, I turned my body to face him and thankfully Bella was wearing a shirt that showed off just a little cleavage, so when I bent down to grab my pen out of my backpack that was sitting by my feet, I felt his eyes following me. When I came back up though I didn't want to make it too easy for myself so I threw my hair over my shoulder so my neck was exposed, which caused him to tighten his grip on the desk, I don't think he even realized what he was doing. I still didn't want him focused on only the blood so I brought my pen to my lips and started tracing over them slowly with it like I didn't know I was doing it, his eyes wouldn't leave my lips, so when I glanced down and saw how his pants were becoming strained, I had to hold in a laugh. This was almost too easy, has he never gotten laid?

I had a feeling I wouldn't be seeing him for a while, while he decided whether he should stay or not, but I felt no need to worry, especially after my last maneuver. When class was over he tried to speed out of there but as I bent over to grab my backpack I felt eyes on my backside and when I looked over my shoulder my vampire sight caught his form dashing out of the classroom. I'm positive, he'll be back.


End file.
